


Sharing is Caring

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t wait to be buried in Sam, or have Sam inside of him, either way is good, more than good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

Dean can hear the shower running when he walks into the motel room. He smirks, looking over at Sam’s clothes tossed onto the bed. Stripping quickly he makes his way to the bathroom, planning on surprising Sam. They haven’t done anything in a while, but Dean and Sam have an arrangement of sorts. When they are single, which is most of the time, and when the mood strikes they will mess around, it’s been that way since they were teenagers. Dean’s cock is hard, thoughts of Sam’s naked wet body filling his mind. He can’t wait to be buried in Sam, or have Sam inside of him, either way is good, more than good.  
He strokes himself gently before opening the bathroom door. As soon as he does he hears a low moan. Sam must be touching himself, and Dean can’t wait to help him out. He hears another moan, this one not in Sam’s voice, and wonders just who his brother has with him. His cock is still painfully hard, but Dean doesn’t want to interfere, not unless whoever Sam is with doesn’t mind sharing.   
“Fuck, yes, Cas, so good,” Dean hears Sam moan, his eyes widening. He hadn’t thought of the angel that way, but now he can’t get the image out of his mind. He can picture it, Castiel on his knees before Sam, sucking his brother’s cock into those sinful looking lips. He wonders how it would feel to have the angel’s mouth wrapped around his shaft and knows he needs to see it.  
Dean hears a soft laugh, and Castiel say in a husky tone, “He looks so good like that, doesn’t he, Sam? Always so pretty on his knees.”  
Dean walks farther into the bathroom, cock twitching at the sight before him. Castiel is pressed against Sam’s back, fucking into him slowly, his hands running over Sam’s chest as Sam fucks Gabriel’s mouth. Sam is fucking two angels, and looking like he is having the time of his life. Dean bites his lip as he wraps his hand around his cock, slowly stroking himself to the imagery in front of him.  
Sam turns his head to face Dean, licking his lips and letting out a moan as Castiel sucks on his neck. He reaches out with one hand, motioning for Dean to join them, “Hey, Dean. Sorry... wanted to wait for you... but fuck, couldn’t... c’mere.”  
Dean steps into the shower, thankful that the motel they were staying in had accidentally given them the largest room it had with a shower more than big enough to hold all four of them and still have room to move around. Sam’s hand is on him as soon as he is close enough, pulling Dean up against him. Dean kisses Sam, his hands joining Castiel’s on his brother’s slippery body.   
Sam lets out a moan of loss, and Dean doesn’t have time to question it before he feels Gabriel’s mouth surrounding his cock. The archangel hums around Dean’s shaft, sending jolts of pleasure through the hunter’s body. He reaches down, fisting his hand into Gabriel’s hair, holding his head in place.   
Dean and Sam keep kissing, and he can tell by the way Sam’s body is shaking and the sound of flesh hitting flesh that Castiel had started fucking Sam harder, faster.   
“Sam, so good, such a Good Boy,” Castiel says, his voice full of awe and wonder.  
Dean’s hand moves lower, wrapping around Sam’s shaft, stroking it in time with the movements Gabriel is making on his cock. Sam shudders, pulling away from Dean’s mouth to let out a loud moan of pleasure as he cums all over Dean’s hand and Gabriel’s face. Castiel lets out a curse, and Dean can tell that the angel has cum as well. He is so close himself, and when he feels Gabriel’s seed splashing against his legs he lets go, coming down the angel’s throat with a muffled shout.


End file.
